mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made To vote on current issues, please go to the United Nations General Assembly page. This was created to tidy up the UN page Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected The United Nations leadership is the UNEC Member countries all have a say and a vote in the conduct of the General Assembly and in the election of the Excutive Council Organisation and presence Legislation: UNGA Executive: UNEC A large and important organization the UN has various branches outlined below. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation #UNGLAC where members can add their voice to discussing the most pressing problems of the day. Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made The International Criminal Court- This court issues arrest warrents for people woh are believed to have violated human rights and committed warcrimes on a scale where they can only be tried by a supernational body, The court was set up by 2 votes out of 4 people voting (one abstained) so the power of this court is likley to be limited for the moment as it lacks much legitimacy. Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ* * Landland * Lupaia* * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Federation * United Provinces *Starred countries are member states that get the same benefits and contributions but are listed as ABD status, which can be lifted by them opting in. In the meantime they are considered permenently absent from the UNGA. Nominal Members * Fusonia * Lapinland * Lornon * Wales Suspended members * Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. UN forces UN forces serve 3 primary purposes: Peacekeeping, enforcing international law and protecting United Nations Administered Territories. They do not usually act by themselves when enforcing international law - various member states usually pitch in. The command of the UN forces ultimately lies with the United Nations Executive Council. Forces *Each country in the UN must commit at least 10% of its troops. *The UN has 3 carriers of its own *As well as the 10% already committed from Shaderia, Shaderia, Fusonia and Lornon commit an extra 5% each. *Novak commits 5% of its forces to UNFOR *AAC commits 10% of its forces to UNFOR Historically the UN has hired mercinaries when it did not have enough forces of its own, this is very rare now. Current Deployment *Telford, enforcing its frenchification *Lupaia, making it a UNAT Applicant Members A majority vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Kaneland *Shaderia: Abstain *Stahl Federation for Category:UN